Meeting Jackie Burkhardt
by Southside
Summary: What if Jackie didn't move to Point Place until Season 5? How would things be different? AU/J & H Switching POVs FINISHED.
1. Donna, The Tutor

Author's Note: This takes place at the beginning of Season 5. This * ~ * ~ * means that a POV has been switched. This *** just means that a scene has changed. Also, this is my first AU fic. Please be kind!

Chapter 1: Donna, The Tutor

I was in my beautiful living room when my parents told me that we were moving away from our home in Milwaukee.

"So, where are we going?" I asked them.

"Somewhere very exciting," My mom told me.

****

"Chicago!" I guessed. I always wanted to live in a big, pretty city filled with millions of places to shop.

"No, not Chicago," Daddy told me, shaking his head. "I had enough of city-living. I want to live in a nice, quiet town."

"Like what?" I asked him. Where the hell are we moving?

"Well, the town I have in mind is called: Point Place. It's still in Wisconsin. I heard great things about it," Daddy tried to explain to me. He noticed my disbelief, so he tried to reassure me. "Don't worry, Pumpkin, you'll love it there."

"No, I won't. I don't want to move," I yelled at him, stomping my feet.

"Jackie, honey, we are going to move whether you like it or not," he scolded me. "End of discussion."

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I stomped on each stair, roughly, to make sure that they knew that I wasn't happy about this. Not happy at all.

* ~ * ~ *

Ah, the first day of school filled with new schedules, new people, new teachers to piss off, and of course, homework. I didn't bother to go. We don't do anything the first day. It's just a bunch of introductions. I'll go to school… eventually. But, according to me, summer isn't over yet.

Just then, Forman walked in. The rest of them followed him. "So, how was your first day as a senior?" I asked them.

"Crappy," Fez replied. He held out a little piece of paper. "They gave me a detention. On the first day!"

"What for man?" I asked.

"Well, I was complimenting one of the new office ladies on her nice rack," he answered.

"Fez!" Donna yelled at him. "That's not right."

"Oh, what do you know? When you pay someone a compliment, you should get a reward, not a freaking detention," he pouted, throwing the detention slip on the table.

"See, there's a lesson here Fez," Kelso said. "Don't give a girl a compliment about her nice rack, just stare at it."

Fez just nodded. "Thank you, wise one," he said, patting Kelso on the back.

"You guys are… you know what you are… you're," Forman tried to explain. "Ugh, I give up on you guys."

"Well, my day was a lot better," Donna began. "I'm going to tutor someone who's having trouble with their English paper."

"Are you getting paid for this?" I asked her.

"Well, not money. My English teacher is giving me extra credit. Also, it'll help me on my writing skills."

"Wow, Donna. I never realized," Forman began.

"Realized what?"

"How much of a nerd you are," Forman burned her.

"Shut up," she said, smacking his shoulder. "I'm not a nerd. I'm determined."

"Yep, keep telling yourself that," I told her.

"So, who are you tutoring, Donna?" Fez asked.

"This new girl. I don't know her name."

"Is she hot?" Kelso asked, immediately.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her yet, Kelso," Donna answered.

"I bet she's hot. Dumb girls are usually hot," Kelso explained. I laughed at this. Donna gave us a disapproving look.

"Oh, I hope you're right," Fez said. "Because Fez needs a woman."

"Well, I'm going to meet her tomorrow. I wonder what she's like?"

* ~ * ~ *

It was my second day of school and I already wanted to go home. At least they're still holding cheerleading tryouts. Cheerleading never failed in making me happy.

Other things that make me happy are: Boys. Oh, how I missed my Milwaukee boys! They were so cute! But, I have to hand it to Point Place. They do have a few good-looking guys here. A few of them flirted with me earlier, but I can't choose which one I want to date. I'll need some time to think about it.

I walked into the main office where I will wait for my new tutor. Damn Daddy for making me do this! He wasn't too happy with my English grade last year. A D+ is practically a C, which is close to a B. So, really I just got a low B. Daddy begged to differ.

Just then, a lumberjack walked in. She had trucker clothes, flaming red hair (that just didn't go with her skin), and no make-up. Poor girl. She is in deep need of a make over.

The girl turned her attention towards me. "Are you Jackie?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered her.

"Oh, I'm you English tutor," she explained. Great. I'm going to be seen with a lumberjack. Maybe she'll let me give her a make over! That'll be so much fun!

"All right. So, are we going to start today?" I asked the red head.

"Yeah sure, if you want," she said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Donna."

"Okay, _Donna. _Let's go," I told her, walking out to the parking lot. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

We arrived at her very small and colorful home. We walked through her kitchen where an older man was sitting at the table with another woman. They must be her parents. Eww! Her dad had a horrible perm! And her mom also dressed like a trucker. Poor Donna. It's not her fault she's a fashion victim. I guess bad taste is hereditary.

"Jackie, this is my Dad and Joanne," she said.

"Hi," I greeted them.

"Hello, dear," her dad said to me. He was pretty goofy looking with all those necklaces and rings on. I tried hard not to laugh.

"What are you girls going to do?" Joanne asked us.

"Oh nothing much. I'm just going to help Jackie out on her English paper," Donna explained.

"Good for you. You're lucky Jackie. My Donna, she's a smart one. Not nerdy smart, but smart enough," her dad explained.

"Dad!" Donna said, obviously embarrassed. "C'mon, Jackie. Let's go to my room."

We left her parents and headed towards her room.

* * *

Donna's room seemed a little… boyish. She's going to need some work. But, I'll get to that later. Her walls were a very bland color. I thought all girls had pink walls? Ugh, Donna doesn't know what it means to be a girl.

We made ourselves comfortable on her bed. "Okay, let's get down to business," Donna said, flipping through sheets of paper.

"Okay, where should we start?" I asked her.

"Well, what's the topic of your essay?"

"I have to write about myself. My personality, the things I like to do, and how I can use these things in my English class," I explained to her.

"Okay, pretty basic. Lets…"

"How could they give us an essay on the first day of school?! They're working us so hard," I complained. It's true. They need to ease up on me. Stress isn't good for my complexion.

"Look, Jackie. I had to do that too. Every junior has to write a paper like this," she told me.

"Fine, fine. What should my title be? Something like: The Wonderful Mind of Jackie Burhardt," I suggested.

"Umm, good," Donna said, skeptically, "but, what about: My Life In A Nutshell."

"Just put down whatever, just as long as I get a good grade. My dad said if I don't pass English, I'll have to quit cheerleading."

"You're in cheerleading?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to try out. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't get why people want to be a cheerleader."

"To be popular, duh Donna." I shook my head. Gosh, she doesn't know anything!

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I got the title down. How do you spell your last name?"

"B-u-r-k-h-a-r-d-t. Burkhardt."

"Do you have a middle name?"

"No!" I answered sharply. She looked at me strangely.

"Okay, just Jackie Burkhardt. Got it," she replied, scribbling my name on the paper. I'm sorry. I can't stand my middle name_. Buela. _What were my parents thinking?

* ~ * ~ *

"Kelso! Stop hogging all the fries," I yelled at the idiot. We were sitting at our usual booth at the Hub.

"Sorry Hyde, I'm hungry," Kelso said, taking another fry. "I'm going to Forman's. You coming?"

"I'll meet you there later," I told him. He nodded and left the Hub. I was left alone with my thoughts about summer.

Summer was pretty ordinary. Met a few chicks, but nothing really stood out. Same town, and same chicks. I needed something different. I needed a change. Something to keep me busy.

There was something missing in my life. I don't know what it is, but I know I want it. Well, whatever it is, I'm going to get it.

* ~ * ~ *

"Okay, Jackie, we can't write a whole paper on how much you like to shop. Shopping doesn't make up your whole life," Donna scolded me.

"Well, not my whole life. But, a pretty big part of it," I told her.

"Okay, let's take a break. Let's go to my boyfriend's house to hang out," she suggested, getting off the bed.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" I asked her. Wow, a girl like her can snag a man. Now that's surprising.

"Yeah," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"A real one?"

"No, it's a little imaginary one that I keep in a box. Of course a real one!"

"Oh, whatever you say…" I said, skeptically.

"Shut up, Jackie."

* * *

We walked over to the next door neighbor's house. It's pretty cool that she lives just next door to her boyfriend. That way, she can keep an eye on him.

"So, what's his name?" I asked, curiously.

"Eric. Eric Forman. I've known him all my life."

"Really? That's so cute! Are you sure he's home?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everyone else should be there too."

"Who else is going to be there?"

"Just the rest of my friends," she answered. "We usually hang out in his basement."

I nodded. We walked down the stairway, towards her boyfriend's basement. So, I guess I'm going to meet her friends. Hmmm, I wonder what they're like…

* * * * *

Okay, I hope you like it so far. I hope I'm not confusing anybody. Tell me what you think. R & R please. I love reviews!


	2. They Finally Meet

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on the first chapter. Don't own That 70's Show. I wish I did though.

Author's Note: I just wanted to let you know that I did a lot of "research" for this fic. Sorry if it isn't 100% accurate. I tried. I hope you like it!

Chapter 2: They Finally Meet

Donna opened the door and let us into the basement. The first thought that went through my head was: _Why would anyone want to hang out here?_ I mean, look at this place. It's dreary, dirty, and … what's that smell? Oh my God! Donna's a druggie!

I was completely fixed with the basement that I didn't notice 3 pairs of eyes staring at me. All of them were guys. Hmm, which one is Donna's boyfriend? Maybe it's that foreign looking one.

"Hello, hello," said a very handsome and tall man. Oh, he's cute. He got up from his chair and walked towards me. He reached out for my hand, held it, and gave it a light kiss.

"Eww, Kelso," Donna yelled at him. She pulled my hand away. "Stop that!"

"Donna! I'm introducing myself," he explained to her. "Its called being polite. Geez!" He threw his hands in the air.

"I'll introduce her," Donna began, " properly."

"It's okay. I don't mind," I told her. "I think it's kind of sweet." I gave him a smile.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Guys, this is Jackie. She's the girl I'm tutoring."

"Hey," I gave them a little wave.

"This is my boyfriend, Eric," Donna pointed at a skinny kid. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Is Donna taller than he is? Boyfriends should be bigger than their girlfriends so they can protect them. What, does nobody read Cosmo around here?

"That's Fez," Donna continued, pointing at the foreign guy.

"Hello sexy lady," he said to me, giving me a wink. Donna's friends are so… friendly.

"And you already met Kelso," she said dully.

"You can call me Michael," he told me.

"Okay, Michael." I giggled. Wow, he's so pretty. Not prettier than me of course!

"Where's Hyde?" Donna asked her boyfriend.

"Oh, he's still at the Hub," Michael answered. "He's with his _precious _French fries."

"Okay, Kelso," Donna told him. "You don't have to spazz out on me."

"I'm not spazzing out. I paid for half those French Fries." Donna gave him a look. "Okay, no I didn't," Michael admitted. "But, Hyde should learn how to share."

"Who's Hyde?" I asked Donna.

"Oh, he's one of the other guys we all hang out with," she replied. "He's kind of on the weird side, but he's a nice guy."

"A nice guy?" Eric asked, skeptically. "Are we talking about the same Hyde?"

"He's nice… sometimes," Donna corrected him. "Don't worry, Jackie."

"No, you don't worry Donna. I'll like him and he'll like me," I lied. Who ever this Hyde guy was, I had a feeling that we weren't going to get along.

* ~ * ~ *

I got out of my car, still deep in my thoughts. I had this hollow, butterfly feeling in my stomach as I walked down the stairs towards the basement. _Man, what's wrong with me?_

I walked in and nothing seemed out of place, at first. Kelso was sitting on the lawn chair, playing with his yo-yo. Fez and Forman were on the couch, watching TV. And Donna was sitting on my chair… wait a minute. That's not Donna!

I couldn't see the girl's face. It was hidden behind a Cosmo magazine. Who is this girl? I decided to look her over, because that's the logical thing to do. Well, her skirt revealed a great pair of legs. Very nice. She also had a nice and tanned body. Overall, she's hot.

I walked behind her. She didn't acknowledge my presence. Forman finally noticed me. "Who's she?" I mouthed to him, pointing at the girl.

"Oh. Hey, Jackie," Forman called to her. She looked up from her magazine. "That's Hyde," he told her, nodding his head in my direction.

She turned and looked at me. Man, she's beautiful. I mean, she's hot, not beautiful. I don't use the "B" word. I would have considered her as a girl I would go out with, until she spoke.

"Hyde? That's you name?" she spat at me. She got up from my chair and looked me over.

"Bitch, is that yours?" I spat back. Why do the pretty ones always the most annoying ones?

I walked past her, towards the freezer. She followed me. "No, it's Jackie," she corrected me. "And I am not a bitch!"

"Hey, what's going on down here?" Donna asked, coming down the stairs.

"Your friend here just called me a bitch," she told her.

"Hyde, stop being an ass," she scolded me.

"Hey, she was rude to me first," I pointed out.

"No, I wasn't. Stop lying!"

"Yes you were. You said…"

"Stop, stop, stop! Let's just forget this. C'mon Jackie. Let's take you home," Donna tried to pull the girl away, but she wouldn't budge.

"No, not until he apologizes," she replied, glaring at me.

I laughed. "I don't apologize to anyone."

"Oh, but you will apologize to me, mister."

"Jackie, forget it, okay?" Donna told her. "Let's just go."

"Fine. But, tomorrow, you better be ready with an apology," the little brunette threatened me. "And make it good." They both walked out of the basement. 

I rolled my eyes. Me, apologize? Who the hell does she think she is?

* ~ * ~ *

We walked back to where I parked my car. I liked your friends, Donna. Except for that curly-headed one," I told her.

"That's Hyde for you. You'll get use to him," she reassured me.

"Why is he like that? Doesn't he know how to be nice to people?" I asked her.

"He's had a pretty rough life. His parents left him and the Forman's took him in when he was left homeless."

"Oh, that's so sad."

"Yeah, so take it easy on him. He's not a people- person," she finished.

"All right," I reluctantly agreed. I guess I could be decent with him. But, there was a one more thing I had to ask her. "Hey Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a drug problem?" I whispered.

"What!?"

"Nevermind," I said quickly, getting into my car. I drove off.

* * *

I was in my 'new' bedroom. I felt like a visitor here. Mom hired a whole bunch of decorators to paint and fix my room up so it will look exactly like the one in Milwaukee. It did look a lot like it, but it still was… different.

No matter how hard they try, they could never make this house my home. All of a sudden, I felt so alone. I crawled onto my bed and hugged my unicorn pillow to my chest. I want to go home.

Donna's friends were still on my mind. Her boyfriend, Eric, seemed like a pretty good guy. He's good enough for Donna. He's a little on the skinny side, but he can work on that.

Now, Fez, he's so funny. He kept telling me these weird stories about the country where he's from. What country did he say? Oh, well. It doesn't matter. Also, he told me that I was one of the most beautiful girls that he has ever seen. I approve of him.

Michael is just a sweetheart. He's adorable. Maybe he'll ask me out. He flirted with me all day. I'm use to that.

Hyde was a whole other story. He was rude, inconsiderate, and he called me a bitch. All of this happened in 5 minutes since he met me. Maybe being an orphan turns you into a mean person. Ugh, I'll just have to deal with him. I promised Donna.

I wiped a few tears that seemed to have escaped without me knowing. I got up from my bed and took a good look in the mirror. I tried to fix myself up. I hate how I look when I cry. I tried to smile, but a stupid curly-headed know-it-all wouldn't leave my thoughts.

Why is he still bothering me? Is it the fact that he called me a bitch? No one has ever said that to me, well to my face. He doesn't like me. Everyone loves me or at least they acted like they did. What if my old friends never really liked me? Ugh, he's making me think awful thoughts! Damn you, Hyde. You've ruined my life!

* ~ * ~ *

"What's up with that Jackie girl?" I asked Forman.

"I don't know. Donna seems to like her," he replied. "She's kind of mean. She laughed when she saw me."

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kelso asked us. "Can't you see she's hot?"

"I can," Fez answered. "She woke up little Fez."

"Damn, Fez," I yelled at him. "Too much information."

"But she did. C'mon Hyde. You know she's a sexy lady," Fez said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she's hot. But, that shrilly, bossy tone of her voice, kills it man," I replied.

"Just tune her out. That's what I do to girls who talk a lot," Kelso explained. "Just nod along and say: 'Yes, yes. I understand'. And, if they get a little suspicious, just tell them that they look beautiful. Now, you're guaranteed sex."

"Wow, Kelso. You should really write a handbook on dating," Forman told him sarcastically.

"I know man, I know," Kelso agreed. What an idiot.

"Well, as long as that Jackie girl leaves when Donna's done tutoring her," I said. "Then things will be back to normal."

* * *

Things were never going to be normal again. It looks like Jackie is here to stay. Donna seems to like her. What, are we not enough for her?

"Look Hyde, I like Jackie. She's one of my friends now," she explained to me after I complained about her always being here.

"Why do you need her as a friend? She's annoying."

"I never had a girlfriend before." Donna heard Kelso and Fez snicker. "A friend that's a girl," she corrected herself.

"Not in my mind," Kelso told her. She punched him in the arm.

"Look, I have no one to talk to about girlie crap. The closest thing I have to a girl is Fez. And when I talk to him, all he does is ask me about my sex life and if he could see me naked."

"Hey!" Forman shouted.

"If you are going to talk to me, you must keep me entertained by showing me your breasts once in a while. Is that too much to ask?!" Fez exclaimed.

Donna rolled her eyes. Just then, Jackie walked in. "Hey, you guys want to go out and get something to eat? There's this new place by the mall. I heard it was really good there. C'mon, I'm starving," she said.

"Look, Jackie. We don't go out all the time. We like to hang out here. And if we do go out, we go to the Hub," I told her off.

"Well, I kind of want to go out to eat," Forman said shyly.

"Yeah, me too," Donna replied. Everyone else agreed too.

"So, are 'you' coming?" Jackie asked me. 

"Fine," I answered her. I looked at my so-called friends. Traitors. They're taking her side now. She's changing everything.

She gave me an evil grin and followed everybody to the car. Oh, she has won this battle, but she'll lose the war. I will win them back. She can't just come in here and change everything. I won't let her.

And I won't go down without a fight…

* * * * * *

I know, not that good, but I try. Next chapter will take place in a restaurant. Well, I hope you like it so far. R & R, I need feedback!


	3. Deadly Shrimp

Chapter 3: Deadly Shrimp

I'm winning them over! That 'Hyde' guy doesn't stand a chance. Soon, his friends will be my friends. Why do I want his friends so badly, you ask? The truth is, I like them. I need to feel like I belong somewhere. Since I'm going to be stuck in this hellhole, might as well have some friends to complain to.

Daddy seems to like Point Place. He says that there are a lot less suspicious people here. I didn't know what he meant by that, but Daddy's smart. He knows what he is doing.

So, here I am, taking my new friends out to eat in Daddy's Lincoln Continental. Eric wanted to drive his car to the restaurant, but when he laid his eyes on this baby, he couldn't resist a ride.

"Jackie, you car kicks major ass," Eric said, feeling the leather interior. "This makes the Vista Cruiser look like a piece of crap."

"Eric, the Vista Cruiser is a piece of crap," Donna teased him.

"Hey," he retorted, pointing a finger at her, "that car has been very loyal to us over the years. Show some respect!"

"Calm down, Erica," Hyde told him.

I decided to take this opportunity to show off in front of him. "So, Hyde. How do you like my new car?"

"It's all right," he replied coolly, trying to look unimpressed. "My car is better."

"No it isn't," Michael said. "The El Camino can't even compare to this car."

"Shut up Kelso!"

"Oh, someone's panties are in a twist," Fez laughed, "because they don't have the coolest car anymore," he finished in a singsong voice. Hyde punched him in the arm. "Ay!"

* ~ * ~ *

After a long ass car ride, we finally get to the freaking restaurant. Damn, she drives slow. And her car isn't all that great. Sure it's badass, but having her behind the wheel, just ruins it man. 

We got out of her car and walked over to the entrance, but we had to walk through the parking lot first. I noticed that the parking lot was full of gravel and small rocks. I also noticed that Jackie was walking right in front of me. There's my target.

I kicked a few rocks at her. It hit her on the back of her leg. I know it seems like a childish thing to do, but she gave me no choice.

"Ow!" she cried out, turning around to face me. "Did you just kick those rocks at me?"

"No," I lied, trying to look innocent.

"What's going on?" Donna asked.

"He just kicked rocks at me!" Jackie accused.

"No I didn't. You're lying," I defended myself. She glared at me.

Sensing the tension, Donna tried to lighten things up. "So, what's this place called?"

"F4F," Jackie read off the sign that hung by the entrance.

"F4F? What does that stand for?" Forman asked Jackie.

"Who cares," Kelso stated, opening the door. "Let's just eat. I'm starving."

* ~ * ~ *

Can't believe he kicked rocks at me! What is he, five? Ugh, punk. Now I just want to throw a big rock at his head. That'll shut him up. He's not going to ruin my dinner. I won't let him.

Speaking of eating, what the hell is wrong with this restaurant? It was so tacky. Street signs hung on the walls as decorations, fake palm trees, singing waiters, and I have never seen so many fluorescent lights in all my life.

"This place rocks!" Michael exclaimed, taking in the scenery. "Look, that alligator has sunglasses on," he giggled, pointing at a fake alligator head on the wall. "It's madness!"

"Oh, yeah. This place is," Eric paused, "something else."

"Shut up. This place is very sophisticated," I replied angrily. It really wasn't but I didn't care. I wanted to eat.

"Oh, yeah Jackie. This place puts the 'ass' in class," Hyde answered sarcastically.

I shoved him and walked over to the hostess. "Can I get a table for six?"

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked, snobbishly.

"Reservation?" Crap, I forgot to call in! Wait, I know what to do in situations such as this. I pulled a fifty from my purse and slid it across her podium. "Do I still need a reservation?"

The hostess looked the fifty over. "Not at all Miss. Walk this way please."

Score! I am too good. It's so great being rich. I grinned at Donna. She gave me a thumbs up.

* ~ * ~ *

We sat down at our table with Forman, Donna, and Fez on one side. Kelso, Jackie and I sat on the other. Crap, now I have to sit by her.

We looked at the menu. Everything on it had a corny name. 'Bubba's Beefy Burger' and 'Rockin' Rib Rack' Of all the places to eat. 

"This is the coolest menu ever!" Fez shrieked.

The waiter finally arrived. He was around our age. He had greasy, dirty blond hair, and he looked stoned. If only I was stoned. "I'm Seth, I'll be your waiter. Can I get you something to drink?" he slurred.

"Actually, I think we're ready to order," Jackie told him. We went around the table, giving Seth our orders. I decided to go with the burger. I felt stupid just saying the name of it. Kelso got a big kick out of it.

Seth scribbled our orders down and walked away. Jackie turned her attention towards me. She began to stare. "What?" I snapped on her.

"Why do you have a beard? It's so… scruffy," she finished.

"Because I like it. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," she replied. "Wait," she started to pick at my beard. "I think a fly flew in there. Well, too bad. It's lost now." She threw her hands in the air. Forman giggled like a little schoolgirl at this.

"I guess you know a lot about beards." I leaned my face in, closer to hers. "I can see yours is coming along nicely."

I smacked that grin right off her face with that remark. "I do not have a beard," she said firmly.

"Whatever you say," I tried to sound skeptic. It worked because she began digging in her purse, trying to find a mirror. She looked herself over. She sighed in relief.

"Just as I thought. No beard," she told me. "So, shut up."

I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long night.

* ~ * ~ *

That beard comment was so not cool. He nearly gave me a heart attack. Stupid Hyde. Hyde? What kind of name is that? I decided to ask him. "Why did your parents name you 'Hyde'?

"Hyde is not his first name," Donna answered. "It's his last name."

"Why do you guys call him by his last name? What's wrong with his first?"

"It's stupid and geeky," Hyde replied.

"Yeah, Steven is a pretty dorky name," Fez stated. Hyde threw a piece of bread at him.

"Steven," I tried it out. "It is kind of nerdy. That's why it suits you."

"Burn!" Michael called out, giggling. Steven tried to lunge at him, but I held him back.

After a while, our food arrived. We all dug in. I was having 'Sally's sizzling shrimp' with a side of rice. For a tacky place, they had really good shrimp.

I looked around at the people at my table. They were all stuffing their faces. For the first time since I moved here, I felt like I belonged. They aren't perfect, but they are all that I have.

"Look, Eric!" Donna shrieked, pointing at something behind me. "They're handing out free slices of cake. Let's go!" She took Eric's hand and dragged him to where the cake was being served.

"Get us a slice too!" Michael called out to them. "So, Jackie," he diverted his attention towards me, "you look really pretty tonight."

I blushed. He's so sweet. Not too bright, though. But, brains aren't everything. "Why thank you, Michael."

"C'mon Fez. Let's walk around. These two are making me sick," Steven said, getting up. They walked away.

"So, where were we," I flirted, taking a bite of my shrimp. "I believe we were ta…" I couldn't continue. And I couldn't breathe.

* ~ * ~ *

I was barely turning the corner when Fez tapped me on the shoulder. "Something is wrong with Jackie." I turned around and saw her standing next to the table. She was grabbing her throat.

"She's choking man!" I told Fez. I ran back to the table and wrapped my arms around her body. I started to give her the Heimlich Maneuver. Three quick thrusts and a piece of shrimp went flying across the room.

Jackie started having a coughing fit, trying to regain her composure. She turned around and her eyes widened. I guess she was surprised by the fact that it was I who had saved her.

"Steven, you saved my life," she said softly. She gave me a genuine smile.

I don't know what to do in situations such as this. I'll I could say was, "Don't call me Steven."

* * *

We drove back in an awkward silence. When we pulled up to Forman's driveway, we all got out. Kelso pulled me aside.

"Thanks for making me look bad back there," he said sharply. "I thought you didn't like her, man."

"I don't. She was choking. I did the right thing."

"I could have saved her life. Then I would be the hero," Kelso pointed out.

"Kelso, you barely learned how to tie your shoes last week. How can you save someone's life?"

"Hey, it takes some people more time to master a skill like that!" he snapped. I shook my head and made my way inside.

* ~ * ~ *

I can't believe he did that for me. He was so brave. When I found out that he was the one that saved my life, I had a vision of him. He was standing there, tall and proud with the wind blowing in his curly locks. He had his arm around me, holing me tightly. I was looking up at him admiringly. My hero.

Thinking about my little vision of him made me smile. No one has ever done anything like that for me. Maybe he doesn't hate me. Maybe he's like that little boy on the playground that teases the girl he secretly likes. Oh, Steven! You can't fool me. I know your true feelings.

I parked Daddy's car in front of the house. I made my way to my room, still in a daze. I decided that I was going to play his little game. He'll tease me and I'll tease him back. One day, we'll finish these silly games and be together. He can pretend like he hates me all he wants, but I know the truth.

Steven Hyde, you're in love with me.

* * * * * 

Hope you guys like it so far. Please R & R. I love to hear what you guys think!


	4. BurnLess

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed. Love you guys! Also, people from F4F, look for your names.

Chapter 4: Burn-Less

I was so excited today. I finally got my English paper back. I have to tell Donna what I got. I quickly opened the basement door and let myself in. I spotted Donna on the couch. I plopped down right next to her.

"Donna, guess what."

"What?" she asked, noticing the huge grin on my face.

"I got an A on my paper!" I exclaimed, waving my report in her face.

"No way," Donna replied, grabbing my paper. "This is great."

"I know. Who knew I had such a talent?"

"Jackie, I wrote more than half this paper," Donna explained. "So, it's my A."

"But it has _my _name on it. See," I said, pointing at the heading, "Jackie Burkhardt. So, mine." I snatched my paper back, looking at it proudly.

Then I heard someone coming down the stairs. "Hide me. For the love of god, hide me!" Eric pleaded, looking around nervously. 

"What's going on?" Donna asked him.

"My mom is going through her 'womanly problem moods' She wants to explain to me about what's going on in her body," he answered.

"What's going on in her body?" I asked.

"I don't know. I didn't stay long. When I heard the words 'ovaries' and 'mucus membrane' I bolted out of the kitchen," Eric said.

"You're so childish, Eric," I told him off. Men, so immature. Just then, the rest of the guys walked in.

"Guys, I've decided what I am going to do when I grow up," Michael announced.

"You told us already. You're going to be a professional toy car racer," Donna told him.

"Donna, that was last week," he explained. "Get with the program." Donna rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I decided to be a magician."

"What?" we all asked at the same time.

"Yeah. I mean, magicians kick ass. And chicks love them. You know, magicians have groupies, " Michael told us. "It's magic and sex. It's the perfect combination."

"Groupies?" Donna asked in disbelief. "Oh yeah. If there is one thing that really turns me on, is seeing a guy pull a rabbit from his hat."

"Really?" Michael asked.

"No, dill hole," She punched him in the arm.

"Fine." He rubbed his arm. "I bet Jackie thinks it's a good idea."

"Yes, I do Michael. I love magicians. This one time at one of my birthday party, this…"

"Nobody wants to hear about your stupid little 'rich girl' stories," Steven spat at me. Poor, dilusional Steven. Still hasn't realized that he's in love with me. Poor baby. But, I decided to play his little game.

"Shut up. You're just jealous, Steven," I retorted.

"I thought I told you not to call me Steven. I hate that name." Oh, I know he likes it.

"Steven, Steven, Steven," I repeated, teasing him. Everyone, except Steven, started to laugh.

He walked over to where I was sitting. He stood right in front of me and said, "You know what? You're a … uh… you are a… Damn it! When I get some dirt on you, I will burn you like I never burned anyone before!"

"Wait, Hyde can't come up with a burn?" Donna laughed. "Oh my god. Eric, I think I have to ice skate home. Hell just froze over."

"I so can burn her. I'm just trying to be a gentleman," he defended himself. He sat down on his chair and folded his arms across his chest. Ugh, I just want to go over there and kiss him. He looks so cute when he pouts.

"That's okay, Steven," I comforted him, patting his leg. "I know you're just a big softy inside."

Steven seemed to have enough. He got up from his chair. "Let's go man. I'm tired of this crap."

"All right," Michael agreed. "Let's go to the magic shop. I need supplies." With that, all the guys exited the basement.

* ~ * ~*

I can't believe I couldn't come up with a burn. That's just not like me. I usually come up with one in a matter of seconds. Am I losing my touch? No way, man. It's Jackie. She's the one who's messing me up. Jackie. She's been haunting my mind for the past week. What is it about her that makes me go crazy? So, she's hot. Big deal. I've been with a lot of hot girls. So, why does she stand out?

"All right, were here," announced Kelso. The magic shop was a small, run-down building. The windows were tainted with rust.

"Are you sure it's open?" Forman asked, noticing the lights weren't on.

"Don't worry guys," Kelso assured us. We walked into the candle-lit shop. It was a bit cramped with all the shelves of books everywhere. Plastic skulls, wands, candles, handbooks, and even costumes filled the dreary store.

"Ay, I sense Satan. And he wants us to leave," Fez said nervously, heading towards the door.

Kelso grabbed a hold of his jacket, and pulled him back. "Don't worry Fez. This place is awesome."

A girl appeared behind the curtains. She was a petite and had long, black hair that reached her lower back. She wore a beaded headband that made her appear Indian.

"Well, hello hello sexy lady," Fez flirted.

"Which one of you wants to enter the dark world of magic?" the girl asked.

"That would be me!" Kelso answered, raising his hand excitedly. "I'm Kelso by the way." He held out his hand.

"I'm Washi," she took Kelso's hand. "Now, what do you need? Handbooks? Wands? Rabbits?"

"A little bit of everything," Kelso replied. "I'm just getting into it."

"I think I have something for you." She went behind the counter and pulled out a small, black book. "This is Miko's Magical Memoirs, or M3 for short. It shows you some simple tricks to do."

"Cool. Thanks, Washi," Kelso took the book and began flipping through it.

"So, you're really into this magic stuff, huh?" Forman asked, picking lint off of Washi's dark robe.

"I'm not just 'into' it. I live and breathe magic," she responded, giving him an icy stare.

"Okay," Forman tried to laugh it off. He turned around and whispered to me, "Psycho."

"How can you call her that?" Fez replied, over hearing Forman. "I'm in love with her."

"Fez, she's like a demon man," I tried to explain to my foreign friend.

"Well, if she's a demon," Fez began, "lead me towards the stairway to hell." Fez watched Washi in awe as she wrapped up Kelso's 'M3'.

"Can we go now?" Forman asked kelso. "I think I just heard some evil voices."

"All right, let's go." he led us out of the shop.

* * *

"Do you think I have a chance with Washi?" Fez asked, as we were driving back to Forman's.

"Fez, you can't go out with Satan," Forman told him.

"What are you talking about, man?" Kelso asked, grinning. "Washi's hot. She's a little creepy and weird, but in a sexy way."

"Don't try to steal her away from me you son of a bitch," Fez threatened.

"Don't worry. You can have her. I have my eye on Jackie." This caught my attention.

"You're going to ask her out?" I asked him.

"Yeah, man. She's hot and she likes me," Kelso bragged. "Did you see the way she was checking me out? I'm just too good-looking, man."

I wanted to choke him. I didn't know why though. He always gets the girl. Can't people see he's dumb? I hope Jackie turns him down. Wait, why do I want that to happen?

* ~ * ~ *

"Congratulations, Jackie. You made the squad," Julia told me. She was the captain of the squad.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, jumping up and down, clapping my hands.

"You're welcome. I'll get you a uniform ASAP," Julia told me. "By the way, are you going out with Michael Kelso?"

"No," I replied. "Not yet. I think he's going to ask me out."

"You should definitely go out with him. He's not too sharp, but he's great in bed."

"You slept with him?"

"Of course I have. Almost the whole squad did. It's like a tradition," she said simply, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Just stay away from his friends. Especially that 'Hyde' guy. He's so mean and dirty. I think he hasn't washed his hair in 3 years,"

"Hey!" I said sharply. Julia turned and glared at me. Contradicting the girl who just gave you a spot in her squad isn't the best idea. "I'll give you a ride home." I tried to cover up my anger towards the bitch. It seemed to work because she gave ma a smile.

"Jackie, I think you're going to be great here."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. I thought I did horrible in my audition.

"Of course you are. You have the best toe-touch that I ever seen," Julia assured me.

"Well, I have been practicing over the summer," I replied, trying to sound modest.

Hmmm, I wonder what Steven would think of my toe-touch? I giggled at the thought of it. I'm so perverted!

* ~ * ~ *

It was early Saturday morning. Mrs. Forman was making pancakes, as usual.

"Oh shoot. I'm out of maple syrup," she pouted, putting her hands on her waist.

"Kitty, I can't have dry pancakes," Red complained.

"Fine. Steven, can you go next door and ask Bob if he has any syrup?"

"Sure Mrs. Forman." I got up from my seat and walked over to Donna's house.

* * *

I walked into their empty kitchen. Nobody seemed to be up yet. I decided to just take the syrup and leave. I took it from the cupboard and was about to go, when I heard someone coming into the kitchen. It was Jackie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her. "It's…" I couldn't continue after I caught sight of what she was wearing. She had a light, pink robe on. It was _extremely _short. It exposed much of her thighs. I also noticed that she wasn't wearing anything under the robe.

"I slept over. I was about to take a shower but I heard someone come in."

"Oh… okay," I said slowly, without taking my eyes off of her.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now. _Will you like to join me?"_

The last remark made me drop the syrup. "Wh-what did you say?" I stuttered.

"You heard me Steven." She slowly made her way towards me. "Don't forget the syrup."

I quickly picked it up from the floor. She took my hand and led me into the steamy bathroom…

"Hey, Hyde. Wake up man!" My eyes shot open as Forman tried to wake me up. It was only a dream? Damn it!

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked Forman, angrily.

"I heard you moaning. I thought you were having a nightmare."

"Just forget it man." I made my way into my room and shut the door behind me. I collapsed on top of my bed and closed my eyes.

Now, where was I…

* * * * * * 

Hope you liked this chapter. More to come! Please R & R. I love to hear you feedback. 


	5. The Circle

Author's Note: F4F is a website, stands for Forums 4 Fans. It's at fanforum.com. It has many boards, including one for the show. Lots of J/H fans there. Just some information for those who were wondering.

Chapter 5: The Circle

We were sitting in Forman's car, driving around aimlessly. Kelso was ecstatic that he and Jackie had a date tomorrow night. It was no surprise. All of the cheerleaders went out with him. He slept with most of them too. Man whore.

Fez was bitching about his freaky chick. "I asked Washi out today. She said no. She said I wasn't _dark _enough for her. What is she blind? Look at my skin!" He exclaimed, pointing at his face.

Forman chuckled. "Just forget about her, Fez. She's a little too scary for you."

Fez shook his head. "No, that's not it. Maybe I should be more like her. She's really into those '60s people with all their fireflower."

"It's flower power, man," I corrected him. "Trust me, you're not hippie material."

"Just do whatever it takes, man," Kelso told him. "Because having a chick is great. Especially a hot one like Jackie." I tensed up a little in my seat. Why does she always come up in our conversations?

"Oh, yeah. Your big date with Jackie. Donna told me to tell you that if you try anything with her on the first date, she's going to kick your ass," Forman threatened.

"Tell Big D, not to worry her pretty little self. Jackie's different. I'm going to take it slow with her. I'll wait 2-3 dates until we do it."

"So, you're going to treat her like all the other cheerleaders?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's right. The tradition lives on!"

* ~ * ~ *

Today I have a date with Michael. I know what you're thinking. Why am I dating the best friend of the guy I have fallen for? Well, the answer is easy; to make him jealous. You see, my other minor attempts to get his attention weren't working. So, I had to take out the big guns. Plus, Michael is a sweetie.

Speaking of Michael, where the hell is he? He was supposed to meet me here, at the Hub, 20 minutes ago. I checked my watch again to make sure. Yep, 20 minutes and still no Michael.

I began to tap my fingers against the table, creating a rhythm that seemed to annoy the people next to me. So, I stopped. I was extremely bored just sitting here, doing nothing. I had faith in Michael, though. He'll be here. Maybe I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he stood me up. I shook my head. Nobody stands me up.

I looked at the array of graffiti on the wall next to me. People wrote such things as, 'Pam Macy is a slut!' or 'N.Y.I.C. loves D.M' or 'D.P loves E.F'. The last one must be Donna's. Donna's relationship with Eric always seemed weird to me. But, after she told me about their history together, I realized how much they cared about one another. Must be nice to date someone who was your friend to begin with. 

After pondering over the idea, I decided to scribble my own love message: 'S.H loves J.B'.

* * *

It's now been 30 minutes. "That's it," I said out loud. I walked over to the pay phone. I decided to call Donna.

"Hello?" she answered croggly.

"Where's Michael? I've been waiting here for the past half hour!"

"I don't know where he's at. I told you, Jackie," she replied, smugly.

"Shut up, Donna. Can you come pick me up?"

"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone. I walked back to my table and sat down. Great, more waiting.

I looked at the wall again. It felt like it was missing something. Then it hit me. I scribbled it down. 'M.K is an ass!'

* ~ * ~ *

I walked over to Donna's house to get something to eat. Forman was running low, man. I walked into her kitchen, where Donna was taking some Pepto Bismal. Poor Donna. She's been sick for the past couple of days. The other night, she almost puked in Forman's mouth when he tried to kiss her. It was great.

"Where's Kelso?" she asked, as I walked in.

"He's with Pam Macy. He wanted to show her some of his 'magic tricks'." 

"Great." She rolled her eyes. "He stood up Jackie."

This made me smile. "Yeah, I knew he would."

"Hey, can you go pick her up? She's at the Hub."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Hyde, I can barely stand up without puking."

"Fine," I said. Donna gave me a smile. I left her kitchen and headed towards the Hub.

* * *

I spotted Jackie waiting up front. Her arms were crossed against her chest, eyes narrow. She looked pissed. 

When she saw me pull up, her face seemed to soften. She quickly got in. "Where's Donna?"

"She's still sick. She asked me to come pick you up."

"Oh, Steven. That's so sweet of you," she giggled, caressing my arm.

I tried to shakes her off. "So, Kelso stood you up, huh?"

"Yes," she replied, bowing her head. "This has never happened before. I though maybe we could have something special, you know?"

"Jackie, you don't know Kelso. He's like one of the worst boyfriends ever. And, the dumbest too," I explained to her.

"I know. But, I just wanted someone to share something with. Like going all the way for the first time."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Are you telling me that you're a… virgin?"

"Yes."

I busted out laughing, almost losing control of the car. "Shut up!" she yelled, smacking my arm. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is," I teased her. This shocked me. She was a cheerleader, she's supposed to be slutty. It just comes with the territory.

"Is it so wrong to wait for someone special?" she asked.

"Jackie, sex is just sex. It doesn't have to be special. And if you want it to be, Kelso isn't your guy."

"Don't even mention his name. I just want to forget about him," she replied, angrily.

Then, it dawned on me. "I got something that will help you forget about him."

* ~ * ~ *

Fifteen minutes later, I couldn't even remember why I was so upset. A cloud of smoke surrounded Steven, Eric, Fez, and I. Now I understood why they loved this basement so much.

"Jackie," Steven said to me, "I'd like to welcome you to the Circle."

"I think it's more like a Square because it has four sides, you know? Whoa, I actually learned something in geometry class!" I shrieked.

"Whatever you say, Jackie," Eric laughed.

"Wow, this is… cool," I replied, looking around. "It's like everything is just… cool. Cool. Whoa, you know what I just figured out? Cool, is a _cool _word." I began to laugh hysterically.

"All right, a stoned cheerleader," Eric said. "Now, I've seen everything."

"Ah, virgin lungs, Jackie?" Steven asked.

"Uh, uh. Nope," I told him. "I smoked some during cheerleading camp. A girl brought it. Then she got on our nerves so we told on her. She was sent to jail. Man, we're bitches!" I began to laugh again. "I may not have virgin lungs, but I am a virgin," I admitted.

"Oh, Jackie, me too!" Fez shrieked. "We are just alike."

"No, Fez. Jackie is a virgin by choice," Steven explained to him. "That's the difference."

"Well, I'm a virgin by choice too. Just not mine."

I giggled. "It's okay Fez. You'll find someone who is desperate and drunk enough to do you."

"Really?" he asked me, his face lighting up. I nodded. "Oh, this cause for a celebration." He took out a bottle of whip cream. He opened it, and sprayed some in his mouth. He passed it to Eric.

Eric took it and sprayed some in his mouth too. "What am I going to do about Donna? She's all pukey and nasty," he asked, his mouth full of whip cream.

"Say it, don't spray it," Fez told him, wiping his cheek.

"Hey, you're pretty nasty too," I told Eric. "Donna told me about what you tried to do with her after you saw that porno movie. You're a nasty little boy!"

Everyone began to laugh, except Eric. "She told you about that! I can't believe her." Eric shook his head, and handed the whip cream over to Steven.

Steven repeated their actions. "Forman, girls tell each other everything. Now that Jackie is her friend, she will know all your dirty secrets."

"It's true," I agreed. Steven passed the whip cream to me, but I shook my head. "No, thanks."

"C'mon, live a little, man," Steven encouraged me.

"No, that's disgusting," I replied, pointing at the bottle.

'C'mon' he mouthed, winking at me. This made a shiver run down my spine. I took the bottle and removed the cap. I shook it up.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie!" they chanted as I squirted the creamy substance into my mouth.

I raised my arms in victory. "Yes!"

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed.

"Now, that's sexy," Eric said, pointing at me.

I laughed. "Thanks, Eric." I turned to look at Steven, and was surprised that he was staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing," he said softly, giving me a genuine smile. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

* ~ * ~*

"Thanks for doing this for me, Steven," Jackie told me.

"Yeah, whatever. I just wanted to dip into my stash," I lied. She didn't buy it. She kept giving me the 'your my hero' look. Who knew that some pot could make someone's day?

I pulled my El Camino up in front of her house. I turned to look at her. She seemed to have something on her mind. "What is it, Jackie?"

"I just want to see something," she said sweetly.

"What?" Before I knew it, her lips were on mine. She was gently pulling my face closer to hers, deepening the kiss. Her lips were so soft and they had a strawberry taste to them.

Jackie pulled back and studied my face, looking for a response. She leaned in for another kiss, but I pulled back. I couldn't do this with her. She wasn't my type at all. I might as well stop anything from happening now, before it goes too far.

"We can't do this, Jackie," I said, coldly. "I think you should just go."

She looked crushed. She gave me the coldest look I have ever seen. Jackie got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She walked away without looking back.

Great, I pissed her off. What did she expect from me? A relationship? It will all blow over. I bet she's too stoned to remember this by tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, in the school parking lot, I was waiting for Forman. I saw Donna and Jackie walk out together, engaged in a conversation. I walked over to them. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, Hyde," Donna said. Jackie didn't even look at me. She did mumble something under her breath, but I don't think it was a 'hello'.

Jackie pulled on Donna's arm. "Let's go." Donna said good bye, and they both walked away.

All my hopes of her having forgotten about last night, were shattered. Jackie hated me now.

Damn it.

* * * * * * * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't know what to write for the longest time. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I'd love to hear what you thought of it. 


	6. Kelso, the Great

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those who've reviewed. You guys rock!

Chapter 6: Kelso, the Great

I hate him. I hate him, I say! God, how could he just turn me down like that? I though he loved me. He was showing all the signs. He was teasing me, giving me these looks, and he was so sweet to me the other night. And that kiss…

Oh, don't even get me started on that kiss. Those lips were so soft and sweet. It was like they didn't belong to him. There was so much passion in that one kiss. It was one of the best… I mean, it was okay. Oh, who am I kidding! It was amazing. Ugh, why are the biggest assholes always the best kissers?

I needed someone to complain to. That's where Donna comes in handy.

* ~ * ~ *

"Washi still won't go out with me," Fez complained. He's been trying to get this chick's attention, but it wasn't working.

"Fez, why don't you just move one man?" Forman asked him.

"Oh, I have," he explained. "I met one of her friends, Kenzimone. She's beautiful and she likes me. Oh, and she has big jugs."

"Always a plus," I added.

"So, Fez is going to get some and _I'm _going to get some," Kelso bragged.

"Who? Pam Macy?" Forman asked.

"No, Jackie. I'm asking her out again."

I looked up at him. "Didn't you stand her up?"

"I didn't stand her up. I just got a little distracted."

"Yeah, having sex with a woman while you're supposed to be on a date with another woman, can be distracting," Forman said, sarcastically.

"Uh… yeah man," Kelso agreed. "I won't have sex with any other chick except for Jackie."

"She's a virgin, man. Shouldn't you be taking it slow with her?" I asked the idiot.

Everyone turned to look at me. Everything went silent. They all had a puzzled look on their faces. Man, even I surprised myself. Why do I care?

Forman finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "Who are you and what have you done with Hyde?"

Before I could answer, Jackie and Donna entered the basement. She didn't even look at me. It's been 3 days and she still won't talk to me. I mean… it doesn't bother me or anything.

"So, Jackie," Kelso began. "Want to go out Friday night?"

Jackie glanced in my direction. "I'll think about it," she answered, coolly.

"All right!" Kelso grinned stupidly. "C'mon Fez. Let's go back to that shop. I heard they have a new M3 out, volume 2.""Fez nodded, and followed Kelso out the door.

"So, Donna. Want to outside and shoot some hoops?" Forman asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah sure. You guys coming?" she asked us.

"We'll be right there. I just have to talk to Steven for a little bit." I was shocked. Hey, maybe she isn't mad at me anymore. I don't know why, but I felt better after she said my name. I almost felt like I missed it.

They left the basement, leaving only the two of us. Jackie turned to face me. "So, are we going to talk about what happened that night?"

Ah, crap! I don't want to talk about _that. _I could tell that she wasn't going to let down. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. An apology would be nice!" she exclaimed.

I almost laughed. "You want an _apology_? For what?"

"For hurting me like you did."

"Look, get this into your cheerleading, Donny Osmond loving, head. I don't like you. In fact, I can't even stand you anymore. That other night didn't change anything."

"Fine. Maybe I should think about going out with Michael again."

"Hey, maybe he might show up this time," I burned her. She was really starting to piss me off.

"You know what? I _will _go out with Michael!"

"Good, maybe I will too." Jackie started to laugh. "No… I mean… I'll go out with other girls."

This shut her up. She wasn't expecting that. "Fine, have fun with your sluts! Now, get out!"

"I live here!" I yelled at her.

"Well, good for you!" she yelled back. She picked up her coat and left the basement.

Well, that was pleasant.

* ~ * ~ *

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I know I already aid this but it is so true. I need to hurt him. I want to burn his stupid afro hair, Led Zeppelin loving, ass! I will get back at him. I have to come up with something good.

* * *

The next day, I was watching TV with Fez and Eric. Donna wasn't feeling good again. Sorry, I do love Donna, but I hate the sound and smell of puke. So, I decided to spend my time here instead of with her.

"Oh, I don't like monster movies. Their scary," Fez told us as we discussed what was airing in the drive-in.

"Why do they scream whenever they see him?" Eric asked "I mean, they've seen him so many times before, you would think they would get use to the sight."

"It's because he's so ugly. That's why they scream," Fez explained.

"Please, no one in the world is _that _ugly," I replied.

Just then, Steven entered the basement. I shielded my face with my arms and screamed. "Arrgh!"

Eric and Fez began to laugh hysterically. Eric almost choked on his coke. Steven glared at us. "What?" he snapped.

"Oh, nothing," I replied innocently. "I should be heading home anyway." I grabbed my jacket. As I strutted past Steven, I gave him a huge, cocky grin. Oh, I was just getting started.

* ~ * ~ *

Jackie totally burned me and I didn't even realize it! In front of my friends, too. I need to get back at her.

The pixie skipped down the stairs, holding a plate with a sandwich on it. Oh, she was just making herself at him, isn't she? She put her plate down on the table. She sighed. "Ugh, I forgot my drink." She went back upstairs.

My opportunity has arrived. I decided to pull the old, 'Pretend something is wrong with her food' bit. Hey, it always worked on Forman. This put a smile on my face. It was going to be good.

She came back down, holding a coke. She sat down on the couch. She picked up her sandwich and prepared to take a bite out of it. I began to chuckle.

Jackie looked at me suspiciously. She shrugged and prepared to take a bite again. I gave out another chuckle. She put the sandwich down. "You did something to it, didn't you?" she accused.

"Me," I said, innocently, pointing at myself. "I didn't do anything."

"I don't trust you," she spat. She slid the plate away from her.

I picked up the sandwich and laughed at her. "Ha, ha. There was nothing wrong with it." I took a bite of it and I almost puked. I spit it out. Ugh, something was horribly wrong with it.

All the while, Jackie was just smirking at me. Then she said, "Expired lunch meat. Compliments to Donna's fridge." She got up and patted me on the head. "Oh, you tried the old 'Pretend something is wrong with her food' bit? Please Steven! You think I was born yesterday?" She gave her hair a flip and strode out of the basement.

Oh, she's good.

* ~ * ~ *

Donna and I were hanging out in the Hub. Poor Donna. The only things she could keep down were some lousy crackers. Maybe she had some of that expired meat.

I could see Steven talking to some blonde slut over at the other booth. I was straining to her what they were saying.

"Libertyne, aye? That's a very pretty name," Steven flirted. 

"Yeah, I got it when I was born," she replied stupidly. Ugh, blondes. Can't expect much from them. I saw him leave her to go to the bathroom. This was my chance to burn him again.

I walked over to Libertyne and said, "So, you and Steven, huh?"

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy."

"Yeah, too bad he's gay."

The girl looked confused. "He's gay?"

"Oh yeah, the gayest. He's still in the closet," I tried to say with a straight face.

"Oh, that's too bad." She looked down at the floor. I patted her on the shoulder and went back to my booth.

"What did you do?" Donna laughed. I just winked at her.

I saw Steven come out of the bathroom. "So, want to go back to my place?" I heard him ask her.

"Hyde," she began, taking a hold of his hands. "You don't have to be ashamed. You be a proud gay man. Maybe we can go shopping sometime?" She let go of him and exited the Hub, leaving a very confused Steven behind.

Oh, I'm so evil. But, if I can't him, no other girl can.

* ~ * ~ *

"And it shows you how to make water, disappear," Kelso explained his new magic trick.

"That's so cool!" Fez shrieked. "Can you show us?"

"I'm not wasting my time on that." he dug into his bag and pulled out some handcuffs. "I'm a little busy with these babies."

"Wow, they're magical and a little naughty," Forman stated, observing the cuffs.

"Oh, yeah, all the proper ways of using them are right here," Kelso said, waving a little black book. I snatched it from him.

"Kelso, I can't believe you're wasting your time on this crap," I told him off, flipping through the book. Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing his tricks. It would keep my mind off of the little incident at the Hub, which I knew Jackie was in on.

"Hey, stop playing with my M3!" He snatched the book back.

Jackie entered the basement. "Hey guys." She removed her coat, revealing her sexy cheerleading uniform. I shook my head. No more naughty thoughts about her.

"Hey Jackie. Want to try out my new magic trick?" Kelso asked her, looking her up and down.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Just hold out one of your hands," he instructed her. She extended her arm out. He cuffed one of her wrists. He paused for a moment. Then, he put the other cuff on _my _wrist. Jackie and I glared at him.

"What the hell!" we both exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." He draped a handkerchief over our attached hands. "Now to say the magic words. Uh… abra kadabra!" he lifted the handkerchief to reveal our _still _attached wrists. 

"Kelso, this isn't funny man!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, let me get the key. " He began to dig into his pocket. "Uh, oh."

"What?" Jackie asked.

"I don't have the key…."

* * * * * * * *

Sorry that it took me a while to update, again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R and tell me what you thought of it!


	7. Chain of Love

Chapter 7: Chain of Love

"What do you mean you don't have it?" I questioned him.

Kelso shifted his balance, nervously. "Well, I _had _it. I just don't have it anymore." I lunged at him.

"Ow, ow, ow! Still attached to you, still attached to you!" Jackie cried out in pain.

"Sorry," I said softly. "I just want to kick this idiot's ass."

"Hey, I'll get the key. Let me just go back to the shop," he told us. He grabbed his jacket. "I'll be right back." He left the basement.

"What are we going to do, Steven?" Jackie asked, giving me a pleading look.

"We're just going to have to wait for Kelso." I led her towards the couch.

"No, I can't stay here. I have to practice my moves!" she exclaimed. "I can't be here… stuck with _you_."

"Look princess, do you really think I want to be here, chained to you?"

"Please, like you have anything better to do."

"Yeah, I just love being handcuffed to a snobby cheerleader who thinks Pink Floyd is a new fashion designer," I ridiculed her.

She glared at me. "Fine, let's just sit here quietly, until Michael comes back."

"That's the smartest thing you said all day," I mumbled. I leaned back against the couch and took a quick glance at her. She looked upset. Damn, being handcuffed to me wasn't that bad, was it? Wait… I don't care. Yeah… I don't care at all.

* * *

After 40 minutes of waiting for Kelso, I was fed up. "Where the hell is he?!" I yelled in frustration.

"I don't know. Stop yelling at me!" she screamed.

"I'm not yelling," I said in a much softer tone. "Look, Kelso isn't the most reliable person, so…"

"No," she interrupted. "He wouldn't just leave us like this." She noticed the look of disbelief on my face. "Fine, I'll call him." She reached for the phone and dialed his number.

"He's not going to be there," I explained in a singsong voice. She shushed me.

"Hello?… Is Michael there? … Do you know where he went? … Oh, I see. Thanks anyway." She slammed the phone down.

"So, where is he?"

"He's with _Julia, _the captain of the cheerleading squad," she spat at me. "I can't believe he did this!"

"Aw, you're little boyfriend dumped you for some slut," I said sarcastically.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. I don't even like him anymore," she admitted. A smile crept onto my lips but I soon hid it away. I shouldn't be happy about stuff like that. Not anymore.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked the pixie.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm kind of hungry."

"C'mon, let's go upstairs." I took a hold of her handcuffed hand (so I wouldn't hurt her) and led her upstairs.

* ~ * ~ *

Steven's being so sweet. I think I'm staring to lik… No! I can't go down that road again. He broke my heart. It's over.

"What do you want eat?" Steven asked me, opening the fridge.

"I don't know. I can go for some…" I couldn't finish my sentence because Steven had pulled our handcuffed hands behind his back, as Eric's mom walked in.

"Why, hello Steven. Oh, Jackie, I didn't think I would see you here so late."

"Yeah, I just came to visit Steven," I told her.

"Oh," a huge grin appeared on her face, "are you two an item, now?" She let out her very unique laugh.

"Yep, you caught us, Mrs. F," Steven said, pulling me closer to him. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like the idea of us being a real couple.

"Oh, I'll just leave you two alone." She disappeared into the living room.

"That was way too close, Steven. They can't see us like this," I warned him.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just get something to eat and we'll stay downstairs."

We quickly grabbed some chips, a coke, and a beer for Steven. Not the healthiest meal in the world, but it'll have to do.

* * *

"I shouldn't even be eating this," I told him, after eating a hand full of chips. "They're going to need a crane to lift me up in cheerleading."

"Please, what do you weigh? 95 pounds? You're not fat. You're just perfect." I shoot him a look.

"Perfect, you say?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, no no," he stammered. "Not perfect, but decent looking."

"Oh," I said softly, slightly disappointed.

"Jackie, you're one of the hottest girls I've ever seen." He gave me a genuine smile. I wanted to kiss him more than anything at that moment. But, I knew it would just lead to heartbreak.

"Oh, Steven. That's so sweet." I tried to reach over and hug him, but instead I knocked his beer out of his hand, spilling it all over his pants.

I quickly snagged a few napkins. "I'm so sorry Steven!" I began to pat him down, trying to soak up the beer. I ran my hand up his thigh, patting him slowly. I didn't realize how close my hand was to his… you know… _it. _

I looked up at him and we locked eyes. God, he has the most beautiful eyes. Steven cleared his throat. "Um… thanks."

"You're welcome." I removed my hand from his thigh. Oh my god! That was so embarrassing. Usually at times such as these, I would make a run for it. Well, it's kind of hard to do that when you're handcuffed to the person!

Steven must think I'm weird. I looked over at him. To my surprise, he had a huge, goofy grin on his face.

* ~ * ~ *

Well, maybe this isn't so bad. Man, I have to stop grinning. I'm going to look like an idiot. Wait, what guy wouldn't be grinning if this just happened to him? The only problem with this was I had to try real hard not to get… uh… too excited.

"What time is it?" She took a hold of my hand and looked at my watch. "It's getting kind of late. So, what are we going to do about our sleeping arrangements?"

To tell you the truth, I didn't even think about that. I'm going to be sleeping with her. Well, not _sleeping _with her, but sleeping nextto her. "We can just stay here."

"No way!" Jackie exclaimed. "You bed is way too small. We should go to my house. I have a queen sized bed. My Daddy got it for me to make up for moving here."

"Lucky you." I rolled my eyes. She'll always be spoiled. But, that didn't bother me as much as it use to. I don't know how to explain this, but I know that there's something else inside of her. I could feel it.

"C'mon, let's go to my house. But, you're going to have to take off your pants."

My eyes widened. "Hmmm, what do you have planned for us to do?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Ew, you pig!" She smacked my chest playfully. "I meant that you're not going to sleep in my bed with pants that reek of beer."

"Uh, Jackie. We have a problem."

"What? You can just sleep in your boxers. What's the big deal?"

"Well, that's the problem. I'm not wearing any." I looked down at the floor.

"You're going commando?" she asked, giggling.

"Yeah, you know, wanted to feel free." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, who cares? Just grab some now and put them on in my house." I hesitated for a moment, but then went along with it. I grabbed some boxers and we headed to her house.

* * *

Because of the way we were handcuffed, Jackie was forced to drive. She didn't have a good handle on the Lincoln, but we made it to her mansion safely.

She unlocked her door and let us in. This is the first tie I've ever been to a house like this. Everything was in order and looked expansive. It seemed like the type of house you would find in one of those home decorating magazines.

We crept up the stairs, past her parent's bedroom, and into her room. Of course, it was pink. I've never seen so many rainbows and unicorns in all my life.

"C'mon Steven, take off your pants so we can go to sleep," Jackie pleaded.

"Yes dear." I tried to unbuckle it with my free hand, but it wasn't working out. So, I had to use my other one, bringing Jackie's hand closer to me… yet again. I finally got it undone. I pulled my pants half way down, and then I stopped to look at her. "Do you mind?"

"I'm sorry," she laughed, rather embarrassed because she was staring. "I won't look." She covered her eyes with her free hand.

I pulled them down quickly and put on my boxers. "Okay, you can look now."

"Aw, you look so cute just standing here with your boxers," she giggled.

"Shut up. I'm not cute," I snapped.

"Well, at least you have something comfortable to wear. I have to wear this," she complained, pointing at her uniform.

"No complaints here," I teased her. Short skirt, tight blouse… nice.

She blushed. "Let's get into bed."

She first climbed on and then I followed her. We both lay there on our stomachs. "I can't sleep on my stomach," I told her.

"But _I_ like to sleep on my stomach." 

"C'mon Jackie, I took my pants off for you!" I joked.

"Fine." She lifted herself up slightly, allowing me to go underneath her. We lightly brushed against each other. I decided to move as slowly as possible to make the feeling of her on top of me, last a little longer. We finally switched sides and we were on our backs. "Better?"

"Yeah," I answered her. To tell you the truth, I prefer to sleep on my stomach.

* ~ * ~ *

Steven Hyde is in my bed! I use to dream about this. But… ahem… we were doing other things. Unfortunately, something was bothering me. I had to ask him about it. "Are you Jewish, Steven?"

He looked at me strangely. "No. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering why you were circumcised."

"I thought you weren't looking!" he scolded me.

"I'm sorry, I was curious," I laughed as I saw his face turn a shade of pink.

"Let's just talk about something else," he said, desperately.

"Okay, why do you hate popular people?"

"Because they think they're better than everyone else because they have more money. I hate them, man," he replied, honestly.

"So, you hate me?" Please say no! Please say no!

"No, I don't hate you. I consider you an exception." You don't know how happy this made me feel. I could feel his eyes on me, staring intently.

"What?"

"Your eyes are different colors. This one's bluish while the other looks like it's green," he pointed out. "You're a freak!"

"Shut up!" I shut my eyes, very embarrassed. Not one person has ever dared to point that out to me.

"Hey, c'mon. I think it's kind of cool," he said, trying to make me feel better.

"Really?" I looked at him, with my _freakish _eyes.

"Yeah," he replied, softly. He slid a strand of my hair behind my ear. He lightly caressed my face. I couldn't resist any longer. I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

I pulled away slowly, waiting for a response. Oh my god, it's just like that time in the car. He's just going to say that we can never be and that we shouldn't even start anything.

"I'm sorry, Steven," I apologized. He didn't respond. After what seemed like an eternity, he did something I thought he'd never do.

He kissed me back…

* * * * * * * *

Sorry again that I took forever to update. I hope you like it anyway. Please R & R and tell me what you thought of it.


	8. A New Beginning

Author's Note: I would like to thank **beulahland **for giving me the idea to add **Sunny **in this fic.

Chapter 8: A New Beginning

What the hell am I doing? I promised myself that I wasn't going to start anything. Now I'm here, making out with her. This isn't good but it does _feel _good. So, shut up brain and let me enjoy this.

I pulled away from her, allowing us to breathe a little. She looked so sexy just lying there in her tight-fitting uniform that exposed her curves. And those pouty lips that were just begging me to kiss them. I lifted her chin and kissed her again, massaging my tongue with hers. She ran her hand through my hair, clutching it and pulling me closer to her, deepening it.

I was completely on top of her, moving my hand up and down her side. I hooked her thigh against my hip and stroked it, feeling her soft, warm skin against my fingertips. I moved my hand farther up her skirt. I made my way to her inner thigh, slightly teasing her with my tentative touch.

Jackie moaned as my fingers traced circle against her upper thigh. I tried to move my other hand to explore her body further. I wanted nothing more than to roam her small body, feel every inch of her. The handcuffs wouldn't allow it.

She noticed my frustration and tried to soothe me. She trailed kisses from my lips, down my jawline, to my neck. She placed her warm mouth on the nape of my neck and started to lightly suckle the skin. I closed my eyes as the warm sensation filled my body.

Jackie pulled away and gave me one of her devilish grins. She was proud of her work. I knew what she wanted to do, but it would be hard to do it with the handcuffs on. They had to go.

"Do you have a hair pin or something?" I asked her.

She looked confused and upset that I stopped her fun. "Why?"

"We need to get out of these handcuffs," I explained. "I want to touch you like crazy and I can't with these stupid things in the way."

"Well, if it's for the sake of my pleasure," she grinned. She took out a pin from her hair and handed it to me.

I feverishly picked the lock multiple times with no luck. I threw the pin aside and tried to break the chain myself. "Damn it!" I growled, as my attempt to free us, failed.

"Steven, just forget about it, okay?" she said sweetly, caressing my face. I took a hold of her hand and kissed it softly. She pulled me down and we were back to our make out session.

One hand or not, I'm going to explore her body. I again moved my hand up her thigh, but father this time. My fingertips reached the lace of her underwear. I slipped my thumb underneath it and began to tug them down. Jackie quickly pushed my hand away.

"We can't do that Steven," she stated.

"What?" I panted. She wanted to stop? Why the hell did she want to stop?

"I can't do that yet. I mean… I want to but we haven't even been on a date yet."

"Who said we had to date?" I blurted out. Right when I said this, I wanted to take it back.

Jackie looked completely crushed. But, her devastation quickly turned into anger. "Wait, so you haven't changed your mind about us?"

"Look, I'm just not use to stuff like this. Taking it slow and crap," I told her. "You're probably like the only virgin left in Point Place. Well, a girl virgin."

"Steven, I'm only going to ask you this once. Just once," she explained, holding up her finger. "Do you want to start something here, an actual relationship that is?"

"Jackie, we don't have to…"

"No, we do have to do this. I need to know. I'm tired of you leading me on." Her eyes began to water. I couldn't look at her.

Why couldn't I answer her? I should just say no, right? I mean, I'm Hyde. I don't get mixed up in the whole relationship deal. I'm not fit for something like that. So, I'll just say no…. I can't. I can't say 'no' to her. Then, what do I want?

I shifted my gaze back to her. I could see how anxious she was for my response. Just looking at her made me realize what I wanted to do.

"Yeah, we can start something."

She looked completely taken aback. She put her hand over her mouth. Jackie was still in shock. She removed her hand and asked, "Do you mean it?"

"Sure," I said coolly.

"Oh, Steven!" She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. "You have no idea how much I wanted you to say that."

"Yeah, the ladies always want me," I bragged.

"I can't believe we're finally boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Wait, wait, wait," I stopped her. "Let's not go labeling anything. Let's take this slow. Just because we're dating, doesn't mean I'm going to let you treat me like Donna treats Forman. I'm not going to take that."

"Will you shut up? You're ruining this beautiful moment," she laughed. She pinned me down against the bed, planting a kiss on my lips. "Now, where were we?"

* ~ * ~ *

Oh my god! I'm finally going out with Steven! I knew he couldn't resist me for so long. I mean, look at me.

So, after my very hot make-out filled night with Steven, I decided to call Donna, while he was still asleep.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Guess what Donna."

"What?" she asked, weakly. She was obviously still sick.

"Steven and I… are an item."

"No way. I thought you hated him?"

I told her the whole story. From Michael's handcuff trick to Steven proclaiming his love to me. Donna still didn't seem to believe me. "So, what do you think?" I asked her.

"Well, do what you want to do, Jackie. I just think it's a little unnatural."

"We are not unnatural," I whispered. "You and Eric, that's unnatural."

"Look, Jackie. I have other things on my mind that are much more important."

"Like what?" I asked in disbelief.

"The fact that I might be pregnant."

I gasped. "Donna, how can you let that happen?"

"It was an accident. I wasn't thinking. We were getting in the mood and…"

"Ew, ew,ew," I shook my head. "Please, spare me the details."

"Okay. Well, after that, I started to feel a little sick, as you know. I was hoping it was the flu but I'm starting to think it's much more that that…"

"Oh, Donna. We should get you to a doctor."

"I already made an appointment," she replied, dully. "How can I let this happen?" 

"See, that's why you need to know the dangers of having sex. That's why I'm a virgin," I told her.

"Shut up. I gotta go, okay?"

"All right, bye." I hung up the receiver. I turned to stare at my sleeping prince. Oh, he looks so cute when he sleeps. My boyfriend, Steven Hyde. It sounded good to me. I wonder what the girls on the squad would think about this? I had to tell them sooner or later.

* * *

"I found it!" Michael exclaimed, bursting into the basement, with a key in his hand.

"Where was it?" I asked him.

"In my back pocket. I forgot to check there. How stupid am I?"

Steven looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped. "Naw, too easy. Just unlock us."

Michael did as he was told. We were finally free. I sighed in relief. Steven leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. Michael scoffed, obviously surprised by Steven's act of affection towards me.

"Oh, Kelso. I forgot to tell you. While me and Jackie were handcuffed together, we sort of hooked up. He gave him a cocky grin. "All thanks to you, man."

He scoffed again.

We would have stayed there longer to gloat in front of Michael but we had to go. I mean, we _really _had to go. There was no way we were going to do _that _while chained together.

* * *

Monday rolled by and I had to confront my so-called cheerleading friends. They were not too happy about my relationship with Steven.

"I can't believe you're dating that scruffy loser!" Sunny spat at me. Sunny is Julia's best friend. Not one of mine, of course, since she is jealous of my talent. 

"Well, believe it because it's true. You're just going to have to deal with it," I told her off.

"So, you're going to date him, date him?" the bitched asked.

"Uh, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "God, with a name like 'Sunny' you'd think you'd be brighter." Ha! Totally burned her there.

"Oh shut up. You're the dumb one. You could have had Michael but you choose that pot head."

"Steven is so much better than Michael," I explained. "Besides, he makes me happy." With that, I began to walk away.

"Jackie… you…. you suck!" she called out after me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around to face her. "Well, at least I don't swallow," I burned her, yet again. I gave my hair a flip and exited the gym.

* ~ * ~ *

Summer is finally here and Jackie and I are still together. I know, I'm shocked too. I can't believe I could stand her for so long or that she can stand me.

Don't get the wrong impression here. Just because me and Jackie are dating doesn't mean she has me whipped. I'm no Forman. 

But she is withholding sex.

I don't know how much longer I can wait. I have needs, you know? And it doesn't help when she prances around in tight tank tops and cut-off shorts. Why does she have to be so hot? It's like when they tie a carrot to a fishing line and wave it in front of a horse. It's that amount of torture. You think you can get it, but it's always out of your reach. It's not fair.

Kelso's even burning me about it. Reminding me constantly that he's getting some while I haven't had sex in months. I have to kick his ass one of these days.

It's not like me and Jackie don't do anything. We do some stuff, but it's not the same. I'm a man. I need sex!

Jackie still seems to be iffy about it after Donna's pregnancy scare. Turns out that she wasn't knocked up. Just the flu. She couldn't wait to tell Forman the whole story and how lucky they were. She did have to wait for him to regain consciousness to get a response. Seemed to take him by surprise.

"Hey, Hyde," Forman greeted me, entering the basement. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Jackie wanted me to go to her house tonight to make out and crap," I replied dully.

"Still not getting any?" he laughed.

"Shut up Forman." I got up from the couch and headed towards Jackie's.

* * *

This has become a routine for us. I'd go over to her house, we make out for a while, and then I would leave. I love making out with her, but I still wanted more.

I knocked on her door. "Jackie?"

"Come in," I heard her say. I opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Lit candles were scattered about in the room, giving it a more sensual look. Jackie was lying on her bed with a red negligee on. Avery short one, indeed. She lay there calmly, propped up on her elbow, lightly stroking her breast.

I gulped.

Jackie seemed amused. "Come over here, Steven." I walked over to the bed and stood in front of her. She got up on her knees to look me in the eyes. "Steven," she cupped my face, "I'm ready. I want you to make love to me tonight." 

With that, she began to lift the red garment over her head…

* * * * * * * 

Again, I apologize for not updating in so long. I know some of you guys were expecting smut but I'm saving it for the next chapter. Be patient, it's coming up. Please R & R and tell me what you thought of it.


	9. What it all comes down to

www.livejournal.com/users/southside211/

You thought I forgot about this fic, didn't you? Don't worry, I didn't. I just wanted to say that this part is rated NC-17, so I have a link to it. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
